


Тоже немножко сумасшедшая

by fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake), Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Romance, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: У Тони есть вопрос. И у Пеппер есть на него ответ.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Тоже немножко сумасшедшая

— Почему ты меня любишь? — спрашивает Тони, и Пеппер, запнувшись от неожиданности, едва не летит носом вперёд, в последний момент удержав равновесие.

Контракт с корейской фармацевтической компанией, благотворительный ужин в поддержку детей, больных раком, и встреча с представителями «Проекта Тревор» по поводу запуска платформы онлайн-помощи «Ты не один» — всё мигом вылетает из головы.

— Что, прости? — переспрашивает Пеппер, думая, что ослышалась.

— Почему ты меня любишь? — Тони чуть морщит нос (всегда так делает, когда ему неловко), но выглядит искренне заинтересованным в ответе.

Пеппер моргает раз, другой: прошлые мысли вылетели, а вот новые идти на посадку не торопятся.

— Знаешь, Тони, если ты ждёшь от меня какого-то конкретного, взвешенного и аргументированного ответа, то у меня его нет, извини. Любовь к тебе — это самая нерациональная вещь в моей жизни.

Хохотнув, Тони кивает несколько раз будто бы довольно и бросает ей озорную улыбку, точно мальчишка — мяч. Пеппер улыбается, качая головой. Они заходят в лифт, и двери за ними закрываются. Подъём долгий. Тони разглядывает проекцию какой-то схемы. Пеппер бездумно листает на планшете последние проекты компании. Их много: по выращиванию стволовых клеток, внедрению наноиммунитета, экостроительству, водоочистке, есть благотворительные и социальные проекты, сотрудничество и спонсирование некоммерческих организаций.

А ведь совсем недавно — по меркам большого бизнеса недавно — Старк Индастриз просто производила оружие.

Мысль внезапно догоняет, цепляется за сознание острым крюком, и Пеппер поднимает взгляд:

— Я люблю тебя, потому что ты по-настоящему хороший человек, Тони. Ты очень много делаешь для людей. А ведь мог бы пытаться захватить мир.

— Знаешь, эта мысль никогда не приходила мне в голову, — смотрит тот обескураженно и, кажется, немного заинтригованно.

— Именно поэтому я тебя и люблю.

Тони тянется к ней и легко целует в щёку.

— Думаю, титул Императрицы Земли был бы тебе к лицу, что скажешь? Вообще, неплохая идея! Я мог бы подарить тебе Землю на помолвку. — Заметив её красноречиво выгнувшиеся брови, он, впрочем, тут же встряхивает головой: — Нет, ладно, плохая идея. Но подарить планету... Не в смысле звезду в честь тебя назвать, это уже сто лет как устарело, но если всерьёз взяться за терроформирование? Переговорим с Илоном, можно было бы прикрыть или передать другим несколько не очень важных инженерных разработок... Медовый месяц на Марсе — как тебе?

Пеппер с ужасом думает о том, что Тони, скорее всего, говорит это всерьёз. И с ещё большим ужасом понимает, что сама уже прикинула список бесперспективных программ, которые можно закрыть, чтобы перенаправить инвестиции.

— Одно условие: ты не станешь будить меня среди ночи, чтобы обсудить планировку участка или дизайн Марсианской башни Старка.

— Так точно, мэм! — отвечает Тони, и его широкая азартная улыбка кажется чуточку сумасшедшей.

Что ж, она любила самого Тони Старка. Должно быть, она тоже немножко сумасшедшая.

Лифт открывает двери и выпускает их на крышу, где уже давно заждался квинджет.


End file.
